


It's just mistletoe...

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Mary Ships It, Mistletoe, Sam Ships It, Sam and Mary are little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: hello! Here, have some Christmas fluff and merry Christmas everyone :p





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello! Here, have some Christmas fluff and merry Christmas everyone :p

Cas stands under the mistletoe, a look of curiosity on his face. He never understood why there are a lot of them in this time of the year, in squares, hung on tree branches or random statues, on doors in shops, wherever, and most importantly, in tactic places around the bunker. Mary told him that if he walks under it, he must stop but... why? She never told him, and neither did Sam, weird since he apparently is a "walking encyclopedia", like Dean likes to remind his brother. Even though Castiel never understood why, Sam doesn't look like a book... or maybe this is just a thing between brothers? Gabriel never called him that, and he's been raised by the Archangel. His thoughts come to a halt when he hears footsteps and in the doorframe appears Dean. Maybe he can explain this mistletoe thing.

«Hello, Dean» he greets.

«Hey Cas, why are you...?» Dean trails off when his eyes raise to the mistletoe hung on the ceiling.

Cas's eyes follow his. «Your mother told me to stop when I walk under this,» he points at the little plant, «she didn't tell me why, and neither did Sam, so I was wondering if you could answer me»

Dean rubs his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose, mumbling something under his breath that Cas doesn't understand. «It's just mistletoe, Cas» he says at last looking at the Angel, his hands on his hips.

Cas gives him a bitch face. «Yes Dean, I can see that. But why did your mother tell me to not move?»

Dean sighs. Cas is a stubborn son-of-a-bitch and he will never see this die if the Angel doesn't get an answer. «Well, there is a Christmas tradition» he starts scratching the back of his neck, a nervous gesture. «When someone walks under it, the tradition says that they should be kissed» he finishes, looking to the side to not meet Cas's eyes.

«Oh...» the Angel says. Nothing more, nothing less. Silence grows between them, Dean still not looking at Cas, when he finally says. «Yeah...»

Another silence. This time is Cas who breaks it. «What if I don't get kissed?»

Dean breathes a nervous chuckle and looks at Cas, «Hell if I know man, but probably bad luck or something»

«After all we've been through, I don't see where's the problem of a little more of bad luck» Cas chuckles softly and goes to move from under the mistletoe when Dean stops him. «No wait,» he slowly walks closer, «you're right, we've been through a lot, but we can always avoid more bad luck, y'know» he's now standing in front of Cas. He takes a deep breath and steps closer, looking those blue oceans that look back at him and Jesus, they're so big and so _blue_ , Dean is sure he can drown in them, not that he would mind honestly.

He lifts one hand, cupping Cas's face, the other on the small of his back, never breaking eye contact. Cas's hand goes to cover the one on his face, eyes darting from Dean's eyes to his lips to his eyes again, and slowly the Angel inches closer, to give Dean time to move back if he wants. But Dean doesn't, instead he meets Cas halfway, crashing their lips together. The kiss is slow and tender, like coming home, and it feels _so_   _right_. Dean licks on Cas's bottom lip and Cas opens to deepen the kiss, it's like time stopped everywhere but the two of them.

Sam and Mary peek in the room from the doorframe, exchanging an high five when Dean kisses Cas and retire right after somewhere to give them privacy. It was about time, and the happy couple can thank them later.


End file.
